The present invention relates to a device for air conditioning.
Air conditioning devices are known in the art. One of such devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,922 and includes a cooling circuit with a circulating low-boiling cooling agent which is used for a heat absorption during phase conversions for cooling. The disadvantage of the device is high ecological danger in the event of accidents and cooling agent leakage. Another air conditioning is disclosed in the publication Y. V. Zakharov "Ship Equipment for Air Conditioning and Cooling Machines" Leningrad, "Ship Building", 1979, page 112, FIG. 42. This device has a filter, an expansion unit formed as turbine, a unit for first degree air compression formed as a compressor with a drive, electric motor, and a second degree with a drive from a turbine, a heat exchanger, a mixing device arranged before an object to be air conditioned and formed as an ejector. The disadvantage of this device is a high rotary speed of the turbine shaft, which reduces service life and operational reliability of the device.